


Happily Ever After

by Lysa_Lavellan (totalnovaktrash)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/Lysa_Lavellan
Summary: Crack!Fic





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casper Windbow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Casper+Windbow).



> THEY DO GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING, DAMMIT HAWKE

And then Solas stopped being an asshole and he and Lavellan lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
